


The Way You Look Tonight

by yeehaw_yall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Flashbacks, Keith is a pining idiot too, Kiss kiss fall in love in the kitchen, Lance and his pick-up lines, Like, M/M, Ponytail Keith, Shiro and Lance are pining disasters, Shiro the comforting dad, THE KIDS ARE THE HIGHLIGHTS AHH, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also really fluffy, pining lance, singing lance, slow dance, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_yall/pseuds/yeehaw_yall
Summary: Lance noticed the empty space in the sheets where his boyfriend usually lays when he rolled over to wrap his arms around him. Curious, Lance ventured down the stairs to the kitchen. What he finds may just be the beginning of the best night he's had in ages





	The Way You Look Tonight

It's been years since the universe was in imminent danger. All of the Paladins have been able to settle down and live a semi-normal life since peace with the Galra Empire was achieved.  
Now, in a beautiful little suburban neighborhood you will find Keith and Lance. The red and black Paladins. They found a nice house to settle into and call home. Both of them, together, now they always thought they never would. They had a real backyard for Kosmo, shade trees, and grass for Kaltenecker.  
*Lil Flashback*  
Years ago, the first time they all returned do Earth, Lance had discovered something about himself. This something was pretty important and confusing to him, so he went to Shiro for help.  
“Shiro… Can we talk? It's just, there's something that's been bothering me. Something that I need help understanding.” Lance had said somewhat sheepishly.  
Shiro had no problem whatsoever helping Lance and just talking about whatever was bothering him, “Sure Lance, what is it?” The shorter boy had paused a moment, trying to connect his thoughts to form a coherent sentence. Finally he spoke, “Well, the thing is, I… I kinda really like someone.” Shiro, kind of knowing already where this was going, gestured for Lance to continue with what he was trying to say. “Well, Shiro, I think I have feelings for Keith. They're kinda like what I felt for Allura, except different in a way. They just kinda feel the same and I, well I've just never felt this way about a guy.” At this point, Lance was sure he was going to combust, right there, no questions. Shiro got up quickly, taking this seriously, hugged the younger, and calmly said, “Lance, that's a big thing to say. I'm glad that you trust me with this.”  
And with that, Shiro started talking about Adam, saying things like, “in the sunlight you can see little flecks of gold in this eyes. And when be takes off his glasses you can see little freckles across the bridge of his nose that you would miss if you weren't really paying attention.” Hearing Shiro say this helped Lance open up a bit to talk about Keith, saying things like, “Seeing Keith's face light up when he's training and does this cute thing with his sword that he doesn't dare try outside of training. He gets this big smile with even just the smallest of jokes, his laugh when Yorak does anything cute and surprising. And if you look long enough, you can see the little sparks if purple, and I mean BRIGHT purple I'm this eyes, and that stupid mullet of his isn't actually stupid, I love it. That's just so much to really like about him.” The older paladin watched Lance's eyes light up as he talked about Keith, and he wants nothing but happiness for Lance.  
*End of lil Flashback*  
It's a warm Tuesday night in June, both Keith and and Lance sleeping peacefully. Keith gently woke up from a light sleep, deciding to head to the kitchen.  
The darker haired boy stood in the light of the refrigerator, contemplating if he wanted a snack or just water.  
Lance noticed the empty space in the sheets where his boyfriend usually lays when he rolled over to wrap his arms around him. Curious, Lance ventured down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Seeing his beautifully handsome boyfriend in front of him, red plaid pajamas, hair tied up in a little ponytail, made him breathless. However, just seeing Keith always has that effect on Lance.  
Lance found his way to their record player in the living room, and got a Sinatra vinyl out to place on it, queuing up “The Way You Look Tonight” knowing how much they both loved it.  
He found his way back to the kitchen, seeing Keith’s pale, milky complexion was engulfed by the golden light that came from the refrigerator. He couldn't help but say, “Wow. Call me the luckiest man in the world, because anyone who gets to see you at any time has got to have the gods on their side.”  
Keith, shocked by his boyfriend's sudden appearance in the kitchen, jumped a bit. Hearing Lance say that made his cheeks turn a slightly darker shade, just as it did the first time he'd heard it from the younger boy. Surprisingly enough, Lance's pick-up lines still had the same effect on Keith as ever. And hearing the beginning of their song made it 10 times as cheesy.  
The red paladin crossed the room to the older boy and asked, “Keith, my dear, buddy, my love, may I have this very special dance?” and naturally, he said this with a slightly flirtatious bow and a cheesy grin. Keith chuckled, smiled softly, and gladly agreed, feeling his heart turn into putty, having the warmest feeling run through his body. The two boys started slow dancing along to the rhythm, each boy resting their head on the others shoulder.  
There was no space between the two. Suddenly, Keith heard Lance begin to sing along to the words, giving the older boy goosebumps. Keith always Lance was a beautiful singer, he was lucky enough to hear him singing around the house randomly, and every time, the only thing rushing through his mind was, “I wouldn't give this up for anything.”  
Lance's voice was kind of deep as he sang, giving it a little bit of drama and a beautiful feeling. “Some day, when I'm awfully low; when the world is cold; I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight.” Keith never stood a chance to have a normal heart beat around this boy. Hearing Lance sing these words almost stopped Keith's heart all together.  
Lance felt each word, meant each word. He loves Keith with all of his heart. Each moment spent in that kitchen, with each other, really made their hearts race as if it was their first date all over again.  
“With each word your tenderness grows; tearing my fears apart; and that laugh that wrinkles your nose; touches my foolish heart.” Each word made Keith melt under the touch of Lance's hands. Lance was just happy that he had Keith in his arms, that they were together and safe in that moment after years of worrying what could happen to the other in space.  
In the spur of the moment Lance decided it would be a good idea to dip Keith and go for a cheesy kiss. Both of them ended up falling to the kitchen floor, laughing. At some point, they tried to shush each other to make sure they weren't too loud. Both of them, so full of pure joy and love.  
Lance looked at Keith with just the purest form of love. He watched as Keith's eyes scrunched up with the smile he had on his face that went from ear to ear. Lance had always loved Keith's smile. When Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance, he saw the younger staring, jaw dropped, and these are the moments that Keith wants to treasure forever.  
With that, Keith went in for a kiss, his lips hovering over Lance's, not quite hesitating, but not exactly going for it. Lance closed the gap between them. Each of them feeling the same emotions, feeling the world spin around them, feeling weightless, like they were the only two in the universe, as the last few words of the song played, “Yes, you're lovely, never ever change; keep that breathless charm; won't you please arrange it? ’Cause I love you; Just the way you look tonight; Just the way you look tonight; Darling, just the way you look tonight” and with those words the boys exchanged a look of pure excitement and joy. Kosmo found his way to the kitchen, just in time to join in on this love, even just the atmosphere within the house said “I love you.”  
The next morning, the boys were found cuddling on the couch, asleep, by the twins, Sophie and Alejandro. The two six-year-olds decide to join in on the love, making Keith and Lance so purely blessed for what they have.


End file.
